In known techniques, an adhesive is used to mount parts such as electronic parts on a printed circuit board. Such techniques are mainly classified into the following two techniques according to the intended use of the adhesive.
In one of the techniques, an adhesive is used to temporarily fix a printed circuit board and an electronic part before soldering when the electronic part is mounted on the printed circuit board by soldering. This technique is widely adopted to temporarily fix a part to be mounted on a surface of a printed circuit board when simultaneously soldering the part to be mounted on the surface and a part to be inserted into and mounted on the printed circuit board. In relation to this technique, another technique is contrived that prevents an adhesive preliminarily formed on a printed circuit board from being pressed and spread by an electronic part and then protruding beyond a predetermined position on the printed circuit board (for example, see Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 59-9996, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 58-51593, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 58-97893, Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 59-127267, Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 61-27279). These techniques aim to control the behavior of an adhesive pressed and spread by a part disposed on the printed circuit board, thereby preventing or reducing a protrusion of the adhesive.
The other technique uses a conductive adhesive as a material alternative to a solder.